


reunion

by FUKUROSDANI



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Firebending & Firebenders, Kid Fic, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Original Character(s), Other, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Reunions, Self-Indulgent, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUKUROSDANI/pseuds/FUKUROSDANI
Summary: in which Asher just wants to go home.





	reunion

**Author's Note:**

> another fic about my ocs

It's been 2 years, 2 years Ash had been training with the Troupe. They were fun people, he would have loved to spend more time with them. But he knew this isn't the life his mom wanted for him, this wasn't the life he wanted for himself. 

He had killed his father years back, his mission was done. Now he wanted to go home, he wanted to see his friends again. He had used the hunter's website to find out their last known locations, he was ready to go home.

He smiled as he left the Troupe's base, looking at all his friends. If it weren't for the murders and the stealing, he would have loved to see them again. And he will, sometime in the future, he knew it. 

Luckily, the base wasn't too far away from their location and Ash was able to get there within a couple of hours of walking. He was nervous, he didn't know what to say or if they even want to see him. 

It's been a long time, the last time he saw them they were in greed island and Ash was trying to find someone to help Chrollo reunite with the Troupe. 

Their last conversation was bad, there was yelling and screaming. Ash doesn't even know if they'll accept him back, he's scared. 

The more the thoughts started to overtake his mind, Ash continued to walk, not noticing he had passed the location he needed to be at. He continued to walk as he looked down at his feet, ignoring the wave of anxiety that flashed over him.

He didn't even notice how far he had travelled until he heard a familiar voice. "Killua!" The voice yelled, Ash already knew whos voice that was and immediately followed it. 

He found himself running towards it and eventually, finally making it to his friends. "Gon, Killua!" Ash yelled, finally coming face to face with his old friends.

Gon and Killua froze in their place, shocked to see Ash's face again.

It didn't take long for Killua to charge towards Ash, trying to engage in a fight. What he didn't know was that Ash has been training, every day for the last 2 years. 

He wasn't the weak, defenceless and gullible little kid anymore. He was stronger, a lot stronger and Killua was underestimating him. 

Ash activated his nen, his aura erupting into blue flames along with his hair. "Don't underestimate me, Killua. I just want to talk." He spoke forcefully. 

Killua took a step back in shock, he knew Ash had spent time with the Troupe but he never anticipated him to be this powerful. "We have nothing to say to you." Killua snapped back. 

Ash relaxed his aura and looked over to Gon, who was uncharacteristically quiet. "Please? I need your guy's help." Ash's voice softened, looking down. 

This was what he was afraid of, the rejection of his friends. He didn't mean to hurt them, he didn't mean to hurt anyone, but he needed to avenge his mom. If it was the last thing he could ever do. 

"Did you do it?" Gon asked, finally taking a step towards Ash and looking him in the eyes. 

Ash knew he couldn't lie, even if he did, Gon would probably see through it. "Yes, a year ago," Ash spoke, barely audible. 

"Why?" 

"I just wanted closure. He killed my mom, all she ever did was love me and he hated her because of it." Ash paused, starting to tear up from the memories of his mom. "It was my fault she died, and I couldn't stand the pain of it." He finished, finally looking up. 

"I joined the Troupe because I thought they would make me stronger, and they did. I'm a lot stronger, but the killings and the lying and the stealing, it's not me. You know me Gon, I would never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it." Ash started to plead. 

"I just wanna leave, I just wanna be with you and Killua. You guys are my best friends, my home." 

Killua looked over to Gon, who was deep in thought. Killua trusted his judgement, no matter how much he didn't want to be anywhere near Ash at the moment. 

"Okay!" Gon smiled, running up to Ash and hugging him. 

Ash almost gasped at how welcoming he was, he didn't expect this. As he was hugging Gon, Ash looked back at Killua who was staying quiet. 

He knew it would take a lot to gain Killua's trust back. And he was willing to regain it all, one second at a time. 

With that, the 3 best friends were back again. Starting to walk to God knows where to do God knows what.


End file.
